poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures series
Earthworm Jim's Adventures is a spin-off of ''Pooh's Adventures '' created and produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102, in collaboration with Crashjim30. It is currently unknown if the series will premiere on YouTube or Google Drive in the near future. Characters 'Heroes' *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Princess What's-Her-Name *Snott *Grayson 'Villains' *Queen Slug-for-a-Butt *Psycrow *Professor Monkey-for-a-Head *Bob the Killer Goldfish *Number 4 *Evil the Cat *Henchrat *Evil Jim *Evil Peter *Evil Princess Movies *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mulan *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Rockin' With Judy Jetson *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons and the Lost Star *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Disney's Pinocchio *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Cinderella *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Lion King *Earthworm Jim's Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Madagascar *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Over the Hedge *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Get A Horse! (short) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Aladdin *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs (2011 film) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Chipmunk Adventure *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs 2 *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Smurfs: The Lost Village *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Gulliver's Travels (1939 film) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mr. Bug Goes To Town *Earthworm Jim and The Return of Jafar *Earthworm Jim and Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Earthworm Jim and Asterix the Gaul *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra *Earthworm Jim and The Twelve Tasks of Asterix *Earthworm Jim and Asterix Versus Caesar *Earthworm Jim and Asterix in Britain *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Asterix and the Big Fight *Earthworm Jim and Asterix Conquers America *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Asterix and the Vikings *Earthworm Jim Gets Tangled *Earthworm Jim Gets Tangled Ever After *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby Doo! and The Legend of The Vampire *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy *Earthworm Jim Say Chill Out Scooby-Doo! *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Mulan II *Earthworm Jim Meets Sally Swing (short) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Hey There It's Yogi Bear! *Earthworm Jim's and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Tigger Movie *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Earthworm Jim Meets Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941 film) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Casper Meets Wendy Specials *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of A Flintstone Family Christmas *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of A Flintstone Christmas Carol *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Christmas Raccoons *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons on Ice *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons and the Lost Star *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs Springtime Special *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *Earthworm Jim, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Earthworm Jim. Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs Christmas Special *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of My Smurfy Valentine *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfic Games *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Smurfily Ever After *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of 'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Pest of the West *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Christmas Who? *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of It's A Spongebob Christmas *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow *An Earthworm Jim and Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Earthworm Jim and Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones *Earthworm Jim Says I Yabba Dabba Doo! *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Hollyrock-a Bye Baby *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Casper's Halloween Special *Earthworm Jim and Casper's First Christmas *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Yogi the Easter Bear *Earthworm Jim Adventures of A Chipmunk Christmas *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Easter Chipmunk TV Shows *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Animaniacs *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry (classic Hanna-Barbera era) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Super Mario World *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Adventure Time *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Regular Show *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Fraggle Rock *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1980s series) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Earthworm Jim Gets Tangled: The Series *Earthworm Jim Meets Aladdin (TV series) *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Earthworm Jim Meets Project G.e.e.K.e.R. *Earthworm Jim's Tiny Toon Adventures *Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tex Avery's MGM Cartoons Trivia *Unlike the other spin-offs of Pooh's Adventures, most episodes in the spin-off series would limit to only four, six, ten or twelve guest stars to save time. *The Smurfs made their debut in this series for the first time as Jim and Peter's new friends in ''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'', though Smurfette, Gargamel and Azrael are absent until their debut in the TV series, ''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs''. While appearing in other movies, specials and TV shows as guest stars, the little blue creatures are mostly portrayed the same as in their appearances of the 1980s Smurfs cartoon show. Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Spin-off films Category:Crashjim30 Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki